


for now

by kathkin



Series: witcher prompt fills [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: “You look good.” / “I don’t.” Jaskier tilted his head to the side. “You look – alive.” / “Better than the alternative."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: witcher prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093319
Comments: 13
Kudos: 297





	for now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [turtletotem](http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/) for the following prompts from [this two part drabble challenge](https://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/626068295886438400/two-part-drabble-game):
> 
> _24\. after a long time of not seeing each other_
> 
> _23\. “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”_

“What are you doing here?”

Usually he avoided camps and settlements, fearing prying eyes, someone who might recognise his charge in spite of her clothes and the way she’d cut her hair; or someone who might simply see a witcher travelling with a little girl he could not be related to and raise the alarm.

He’d heard lute music coming from the distant lights of a refugee camp. A familiar voice. He hadn’t been able to help himself.

Jaskier set his hand upon his hip and said, “I could ask you the same question, you know.”

“Thought you’d have found somewhere safer to wait things out.”

“You know me.” Jaskier’s gaze flicked from Geralt to Ciri, half hidden behind him. “I’m always in the middle of things.

There was a despairing look in his eyes, and dark smudges beneath them. Something had gone terribly wrong. He had not been able to get to safety. But Geralt would get the full story later – if ever. 

To Ciri, he said, “this is Jaskier. He’s my –” He floundered.

Jaskier didn’t miss a beat. “His bard,” he supplied, offering Ciri his hand. “It’s good to meet you…”

“Fiona.” Geralt put his hand on her shoulder. “She’s travelling with me.”

“I understand,” said Jaskier.

And then there was silence, but for the nearby voices of the camp. Geralt had never been good at knowing what to say and now, after so many months apart, after so much had happened that it might have been decades, he found himself speechless.

Jaskier was looking at him quietly, either uncharacteristically lost for words or waiting for Geralt to speak first. Waiting for him to explain himself.

His hair had grown out longer than Geralt had seen it before, just beginning to curl around his ears. He was unshaven. He was dressed plainly, though when he shifted Geralt caught a glimpse of embroidery beneath his travelling cloak. His scent was strong, musky, unadulterated from many days of walking.

Geralt said, “I know you might not think so, but you look really good just now.”

Ducking his head Jaskier broke into a laugh. “I haven’t had a bath in about a week,” he said. “I look disgusting.”

“You look good.”

“I don’t.” Jaskier tilted his head to the side. “You look – alive.”

“Better than the alternative.”

“ _I’ll_ say.” Jaskier’s voice was warm and as he spoke he looked Geralt up and down, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth.

“Please don’t,” said Ciri.

“Don’t what?”

“You know what,” she said. “I’m cold and tired and you’re offending me.”

Politely, Jaskier dipped his head. “I’m very sorry,” he said. “I will desist.” His eyes flicked once again to Geralt. “For now.”


End file.
